


A McCall McChristmas

by wakeupstiles



Series: 12 Days of Teen Wolf Femslash Christmas 2015 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas AU, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Established Friendship, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Pining, allison is alive, canon AU, mistletoe kiss, post S3B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupstiles/pseuds/wakeupstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia spends her first Christmas as a human at the McCall House, helping to decorate and make food. She’d be lost without Allison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A McCall McChristmas

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing Malia, she's so easy to write from the perspective of.

Malia wasn’t _stupid,_ she just didn’t understand how things worked. Sure, Scott and the ladies were helping her adjust, but it was still hard and _not everything could be taught with a text book, Lydia._ Most things she had to experience for herself, which aggravated her to no end; no matter how many times one of them explained to her that she had to form her own opinions and feelings and thoughts it annoyed her; how was she supposed to do that when she didn’t know how? _It’ll come to you, naturally, slowly._ Yeah, well, she wanted it _now_ because she hated waiting (that was one of the few emotions she knew about herself—impatience). She’d only been a human for a few months, give her a break.

Christmas, she didn’t understand in the slightest. Okay, so any of the winter holidays she didn’t understand. Why put a tree in your house? Why make a bunch of food for just one day? (That was much like Thanksgiving, but that was a whole different story). Why were snowmen and snowflakes everywhere? Why was a fat man in a red suit and why did he come down the chimney, _did he want to get his throat ripped out?_ She had so many questions and they had been patient and tried to answer them for her, and she was grateful for that, but she still didn’t _get it._

“What the hell is this?” She held up a long piece of green cord that looked like part of a tree but smelled fake. It was decorated with tiny red plastic beads and had red bows on it. It was ugly, Malia noted, but she figured she shouldn’t say it aloud.

She looked up when she heard a sweet, innocent laughter coming close to her. She saw Allison approaching, a wide smile on her pretty face, her dimples deep, making her smile all that more alive. Malia’s stomach did a few flips and she scowled down at it. She was new to this, whatever this was, and she didn’t like whenever her stomach acted that way. It only happened when the short, curly dark haired beauty was close to her, though. She’d asked Lydia about it when it first happened and the redhead had burst into laughter, patted her shoulder, shook her head, laughed some more, then walked away, leaving Malia utterly confused and a bit peeved that the pale woman didn’t explain anything to her.

Allison came up and stood a few inches in front of her, staring down at the green prickly thing in Malia’s hands. Malia noticed that she was taller than the other girl, maybe by a few inches, maybe just by one even. And, god, looking at her and being this close to her made the flips in her stomach quicken. She growled under her breath, commanded that it stop. Allison knitted her eyebrows together, gave the long haired blonde a confused look. Malia shook her head, grinned.

“It’s called garland.” Allison said, looping it around some candles up sat on the mantel behind them. “You can hang it on the tree or the mantel or anywhere, really. It’s just a decoration.” She explained, then hooked her arm with Malia’s and led her to the kitchen. They had to maneuvering their way through the messy living room; the McCall’s had boxes of decorations everywhere, and even some ornaments scattered on the floor. Melissa was baking with Isaac while Scott, Lydia, and Kira were helping to decorate the house for the party that would be starting in an hour.

“Well, it’s ugly.” Malia stated.

Allison laughed again, patted her friend’s hand (which did not help with the stomach, thank you). “Yes, it is.” Malia was thankful that she agreed. Usually her bluntness caused her to get some displeased looks. She couldn’t help it; that was just who she was. “But sometimes when it’s around things it can look pretty. Hey, Melissa,” Allison greeted as they entered the kitchen. Malia’s nostrils were immediately assaulted with the delicious smell of sweets and the honey roasted ham. Her mouth started watering instantly, and she wanted nothing more than to rip the oven door open, take the ham out, and devour it. Hey, she ate raw meat all the time in the wild, this was not so different.

 _Humans cook food_. She remembered Lydia’s stern voice scold after Malia had eaten a raw piece of chicken one time. She’d tried to argue that she wasn’t human, that she would be okay, but Lydia put her hands on her hips, gave her this look that practically screamed _keep arguing with me, I dare you._ Malia wasn’t scared of Lydia, not by a long shot, but she figured an argument would not be the best decision.

Melissa looked up from the bowl she was mixing, a welcoming smile on her face. “Oh, hey girls,” She said sweetly then went back to mixing.

“Need any help?” Allison asked, taking a little corner piece of a chocolate cookie and nibbling it.

The dark haired woman nodded, pointed to a cluster of ingredients on the counter to the left of them. “Start making the brownies, please.”

Allison nodded. “Sure, you got it.” She unhooked her arm from Malia’s, started measuring out the flour for the baked good. When Malia didn’t follow her, she called over her shoulder, “Are you going to help?” Her voice teased.

Malia could feel her cheeks growing hot, and she hated it. In the wild, when she was a coyote, hiding emotions was easy because there were only four: pain, hunger, anger, and satisfaction. But now, in this body of flesh, she was overwhelmed with different things all at once. One she particularly didn’t like: blushing. Fur could hide it, but alas, she did not have a fur coat anymore. “I, uh, don’t know how to bake.” She admitted in a low voice.

Allison chuckled, grabbed the girl’s arm and pulled her close to her. “I’ll teach you.” She offered, holding out a measuring cup to her. Malia hesitated for a second, then took it with a smile. The fluttering in her stomach be damned.

 

* * *

 

The tan girl loosened up once the party started. The music and food and being surrounded by Pack helped to ease her anxiety. It was still there, of course, but less than before. She was standing beside the buffet table Melissa and Lydia had set up when Kira came up to her, greeting her with a smile. Malia smiled back, because that was what you did when a friend smiled at you.

“Whattcha doin just standing here?” The shorter girl asked, pouring herself some punch and leaning her back against the table beside her friend.

Malia shrugged, sipped some of her drink. “Just thinking.”

Kira cocked her head to the side, followed Malia’s gaze across the room towards a certain dimpled beauty. A toothy grin spread across her face. “Why don’t you go talk to her?” She jagged the blonde’s side with her elbow.

She rolled her eyes. “I talked to her earlier.”

Kira sighed heavily. “Well go talk to her again, damn it.”

“But I—“

“Malia, march your ass over there and talk to the girl you _like._ ” Kira demanded, moving in front of her and glaring slightly.

Malia’s eyes grew wide, she nearly choked on her drink. “I—I do not…”

The black haired girl rolled her dark eyes. “Uh-huh. Go.” She moved to the side and pointed in the direction towards Allison, who was now standing alone.

Malia gritted her teeth, but didn’t argue. “Fine, okay, just stop pointing.” She hissed, slapping Kira’s hand down. She gave her a triumphant grin as she walked away.

Allison was already smiling at her before she approached her. “How are you enjoying the party?”

Malia gave a little nod. “It’s nice.” Allison nodded, and they started talking about school and Malia’s progress and how Allison wanted to take her shopping. All while they were chatting the blonde noticed the other girl’s eyes shifting towards the ceiling several times. After a while, Malia sighed and asked, “What do you keep looking at?” The brunette’s cheeks reddened and her eyes grew wide slightly. She looked away and pointed upwards. Malia looked up and saw some leaves hanging above them. She shifted her eyes back to Allison, her eyebrows raised. “What’s that?”

Allison cleared her throat, her cheeks still red. “Mistletoe.”

“Isn’t that poisonous to people like me?” Malia asked, taking a tiny step back.

Allison half smiled, nodded but then shook her head. “Yes, but as long as you don’t touch it you’ll be fine.”

She nodded, stepped back beside her. “What’s it doing up there?”

“It’s this thing—“ Allison cut her sentence short, looking for the right wording to use. Malia watched her curiously; her body was rigid, her heart was beating faster, she was sweating. The smell of anxiety and hesitation was practically seething off of her. Before Malia could ask what was wrong, she spoke, “When two people are under the mistletoe they’re supposed to kiss.”

Malia’s eyebrows shot up. “Why?”

Allison shrugged slightly. “I don’t know, it’s just a thing.”

“Well it’s stupid.” Malia muttered bluntly. Allison shifted her gaze down, tried to hide her frown behind her hair. Malia side eyed the girl, then back up at the mistletoe, then back at a defeated and disappointed looking Allison. And that’s when it clicked. “Oh,” She gasped softly, then her lips spread in a coy grin. “Hey, Ally,” She touched Allison’s arm and she looked up at her, a little hopeful. Malia leaned in, kissed her softly on the lips. Kissing was just about the only thing that came natural to her for some reason. Allison sighed softly into the kiss, smiling as they pulled away. Malia smiled back, wrapped her arm around the slim girl’s waist. “Maybe it’s not so stupid.”


End file.
